


Extravagant

by Lividian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lividian/pseuds/Lividian
Summary: Green likes things to be extravagant.So, Red gives him just that.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	Extravagant

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic, what a surprise!
> 
> This one is also on my Tumblr, so feel free to go check out my blog. I'm wayyy more active there, anyway.
> 
> As usual, if anything is fucky, overlook it pls.

Another year, another tournament.

Green's been there and done that. It's honestly getting a bit old at this point. The battles, anyway. The roar of the crowds, the cameras, the lights, the TV interviews... _that's_ what he was really here for. That electric feeling of having adoring fans scream at you, hoping their voice is the one you hear out of hundereds, if not thousands, of others. It inspires him to give a good show while on the battlefield. 

Autographs were another thing Green thoroughly enjoyed. He signs everything with a practiced, flowing cursive that looked perfect no matter how fast his hand moved. Red had asked if he studied calligraphy just so he could give good autographs, he laughed it off, but never denied it _(so what if he did? His handwriting had improved because of it, so what's the big deal?)_.

Even though Green was a showoff, there was one thing he hid during each tournament.

His realationship with Red.

They had been together for a few years now, and were living together in Viridian. Surprisingly, no one had caught on to anything yet. However, he and Red had recently decided that they want to go public. Mainly because neither of them had even told their families or friends. 

And as in typical Green fashion, he wanted to make this announcement at the tournament during one of their interviews.

Red had tried to convince him otherwise, but he knew his boyfriend wouldn't stand down on an idea like this. So, he improvised.

On the last night of the tournament, Red and Green were to battle each other. Green thought it was his idea, but Red had already made the arrangements long before the tournament even began. 

After they were lead away to separate entrances of the arena, Red did one last check of his supplies before being called over for a microphone check.

Green hadn't been expecting to receive a headset with a microphone. When he asked what it was for, all he had been told was that they were requested. Nevertheless, Green would definitely use this to his advantage.

As they readied him to be sent out to the arena, he couldn't help but smile. He was going to be battling his boyfriend, which was nothing new, but something about this seemed special. He absolutely had to give it his all.

  
Red was called out first. He did his usual small wave and readjusted his hat to block out some of the overhead lights. He stood silently with his hands in his pockets and Pikachu- who was making faces at the audience- on his shoulder. 

When Green was called out, he stood up straighter and smiled brightly at the crowd as Eevee jumped around at his feet. 

Once the cheering had calmed down, and their mics were turned on, Green smirked at Red, "Why did they even give you a mic if you're not gonna talk?"

Red shrugged, followed by a motion to come closer.

"Is this even allowed? I thought trainers couldn't pass the center line. Red, are trying to get me disqualified?"

The crowd laughed as Green made a show of walking towards the center of the battlefield, complaining the whole way.

The referee walked over to them as they stopped at the center line, "Due to the special circumstances of this battle, you are permitted to cross the center line."

Green looked at him as he walked away, " _Special circumstances?_ ", he sighed loudly enough for the mic to pick it up, "Red, what did you do?"

The crowd laughed again, but mainly at how Pikachu and Eevee were running around and play-fighting.

Red looked at him, smirking, "I didn't do anything. Nothing _bad_ , anyway."

The crowd erupted with the screams of thousands of fangirls and fanboys.

" _He speaks!_ ", Green said, "But, seriously, what are you up to?"

Red stepped closer, taking one hand out of his pocket, "I have something to ask you."

"Really? And what is it?"

  
In all of his years to come, Red is certain he will always remember the look on his boyfriend's face when he knelt down on one knee in front of him. Even though the crowd was deafening, all he could focus on was Green, who had covered his mouth in shock. He could see tears forming in his eyes as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and smiled up at him, "Green Oak, will you marry me?"

Green let out a shuddering breath that the mic didn't pick up. He blinked, tears falling from his eyes, and nodded, "Y-Yes... _Yes!_ "

Red felt his own eyes beginning to water as he smiled brightly and stood. He gently took hold of Green's left hand and slipped the ring into place on his finger. They both looked at it for a moment before Green pulled him in for a tight hug.

The audience cheered for them as they pulled away far enough to go in for a short kiss. 

Green pressed his forehead against Red's shoulder, "I love you."

Red smiled, tightening his hold around Green's waist, "I love you, too."

At some point, their mics had been switched off, and Green was thankful for that, or else everyone would have heard his whispered promise to _really_ show Red how much he loves him once they got back to the hotel.

  
After a few minutes of them embracing while the crowd continued to freak out, Red spoke, "Hey, you still wanna battle?"

Green lifted his head, "You know it! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Red laughed, "I'd love to see you try!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: lividian-of-viridian


End file.
